


jongho jongho jongho

by choijongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choi Jongho-centric, Human Choi Jongho, Jongho Best Boy, M/M, Prince Choi Jongho, Soft Choi Jongho, Sub Choi Jongho, jongho appreciation, jongho main vocal, read my message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijongho/pseuds/choijongho
Summary: read my message !!!! in the middle !!!!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	jongho jongho jongho

jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho 

I am begging all u other ateez writers to please make more stories where jongho is soft & not this built up bodyguard mysterious gang member I AM BEGGING YOU . jongho soft stans very much exist we are TIRED of his maknae erasure as well i get it there's a joke that he acts like the oldest or whatever but yall take it too far ! this same thing could be said for other members as well but i am just a jongho stan speaking out. thank you for coming to my ted talk .

jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho jongho


End file.
